I Felt Hope
by Iankee
Summary: L'histoire d'Alice et Jasper, depuis leur rencontre à leur arrivée chez les Cullens.
1. Préface

Préface, note de l'auteur, introduction... appelez ça comme vous voulez:D (préface, ça fait plus classe quand même)

Donc voilà, me voici sur ... anciennement sur skyrock (j'ai l'impression d'être dans une secte, là !)

Bref skyrock est devenu vraiment vraiment merdique (la qualité de certains blogs fait peur à voir) et ma fiction ne me plaisait plus, donc j'ai tout mis hors ligne... Ce site a une avantage extraordinaire : étant une bouse en informatique, personne ne pourra me juger sur le « décors » de mon blog, elle est pas belle la vie ?

Donc maintenant que la saga est terminée (bouh houhou) j'ai envie de continuer à rêver avec ce couple. Parce que je suis assez déçu, en repensant aux 4 films, les scènes jaliciennes sont quasis inexistantes. Je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et aller à l'essentiel.

Vous l'avez deviné, je fais partie de cette belle famille : Les Jaliciens ! Je hais Bella et Edward, mais je ne vais pas commencer à m'expliquer car ça prendrait trop de pages (peut-être que je vais en faire une fiction, ce serait drôle ça!)

Je vais reprendre mon histoire à 0, enfin, je vais retravailler tous mes chapitres écrits il y a au moins... 2 ans ? En rajouter, en enlever... enfin, modifier l'histoire quoi ! Je ne sais même plus combien j'en ai écrit... et je sais en plus que je les avais cachés au fin fond de mon ordi, avec un code pour les ouvrir... glups, j'espère les retrouver ! En plus je les avais nommés avec des lettre impossibles...

Tout ce blabla inutile pour vous dire que je suis une FEIGNANTE . Il n'y aura pas de jour précis de publication... Poster à nouveau sur internet me met une grosse pression : me voici responsable d'une poignée de lecteurs qui n'hésiteront pas à se suicider en cas de non-postage abusif ! Pfff, quelle responsabilité !

Je vais inventer une nouvelle expression, tiens... Être feignante comme un Iankee... ça le fait !

Tiendrai-je le coup ? Le temps va nous le dire...

C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, je ne sais pas très bien comment il fonctionne... et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir posté de la m*rde... cruel destin ! *à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je ne sais toujours pas comment on fait pour mettre en ligne un chapitre, zbaf !*

Au fait, si vous passez par là, chers lecteurs (très anciens) de skyrock, à l'époque je m'appelais Ianthus... Quoi ? Vous voulez que je raconte d'où vient mon pseudo ? Et bien en gros... je ne voulais pas être reconnue sous Ianthus, alors j'ai voulu abréger en « Ian »... c'était déjà pris alors mon cerveau hyper intelligent a trouvé ce jeu de mot magnifique qu'est « Yankee » → « Iankee »

Hommage à Jasper, vous saisissez ?

Bref, bonne lecture ! (enfin, vous lirez quand j'aurai décidé de poster le prologue, mwahaha, moi déjà réclamer des reviews ? Nooooon, pas du tout !)


	2. Prologue

J'aurai donné ma vie pour elle.

Voir son regard pétiller de bonheur, son rire résonner comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles...

La plus belle des récompenses à mes yeux.

Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps... cet asile l'aurait détruite . Cet asile où je travaillais, où je voyais tous ces humains souffrir jour après jour, sans espoir de le quitter un jour...

Je frissonnai en repensant à l'état dans lequel je l'avais trouvée. La peau diaphane, les veines saillantes, le regard lointain, et surtout ces cicatrices qui couraient le long de ses bras... Alice ne voulait plus vivre. Son corps avait autant été détruit que son âme. Elle était entrée en temps que personne saine d'esprit, mais j'étais près à parier que plusieurs mois de plus et elle aurait réellement sombré dans la folie.

J'aimais penser que j'étais son sauveur. Bien sûr, c'était moi qui lui avait empêché de se porter le coup fatal. Résister à son sang à ce moment là avait été le moment le plus douloureux de ma vie. J'avais été obligé de prévenir le personnel, à regret. Heureusement, elle s'était évanouie avant et ne m'avait pas vu faire. J'imaginais bien le regard noir qu'elle aurait eu alors... On avait renforcé les surveillances autour d'elle... et la folie de Mary Alice Brandon n'avait plus fait aucun doute.

Pendant plusieurs mois, toutes les nuits, je suis entré en cachette dans sa chambre (si on pouvait appeler « ça » une chambre, plus une cellule). Je voyais son état empirer. Elle délirait dans son sommeil, et surtout, elle devenait encore plus maigre que ce qu'elle n'était avant. J'ai alors fouillé le bureau du directeur pour voir son dossier. Il y avait une photo d'elle, sûrement prise le jour de son arrivée. Elle avait un visage plus rond, de longs cheveux noirs, et surtout un regard qui m'a bouleversé. J'y ai lu de la haine, du défi, de l'arrogance... rien à voir avec ces cheveux rasés et sales, cette peau pâle, ce visage émacié et ces pupilles éteintes et blessées qu'elle arborait maintenant. Cette nuit là, je me suis rendu compte que si Alice avait été une fille parfaitement saine d'esprit dans sa jeunesse, passer ces quelques années à l'asile psychiatrique l'avait détruite.

Très vite, elle m'a obsédé. Je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sans revoir son visage si torturé... Tellement obsédé que je me suis proposé pour lui apporter ses deux repas par jour. Je rajoutais en cachette du pain frais sur son plateau. Me contenter de glisser le plateau dans la fente de la porte prévue à cet effet suffisait à gonfler mon cœur de joie. Même si je ne pouvais voir son visage, j'espérais qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle avait un allié, quelque part, qui voulait qu'elle se batte pour rester en vie. Une nuit, _cette_ nuit, elle s'était réveillée alors que je m'étais assis au pied de son lit. Elle n'avait pas eu peur.

« Oh, c'est toi » s'était-elle contenté de murmurer, d'une fois cassée.

Elle n'avait pas dû parler depuis très longtemps. Elle s'était alors relevé légèrement, me regardant avec curiosité. Puis j'avais compris qu'elle m'avait vu dans ses visions. J'avais cru qu'à partir de ce jour, elle irait mieux, pourtant à peine cette phrase prononcée, elle s'était rallongée faiblement et n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Quant à moi, j'avais été tétanisé. Elle m'avait regardé, de son regard vert si profond.. et surtout, j'avais entendu sa voix, autrement que par les hurlements qu'elle poussait lorsqu'on lui faisait des séances d'électrochocs.

J'ai été la voir chaque nuit, pendant des mois et des mois. Au fil des jours, Alice s'est comme réveillée d'un mauvais cauchemar. Bien sûr, ça a pris énormément de temps. Je lui apportais de la nourriture, des couvertures pour qu'elle ait moins froid. On s'est mis à parler ensemble, de plus en plus longtemps. Je lui racontais comment était la vie, en dehors des murs blancs de l'asile. Elle m'écoutait avec fascination. Elle reprenait du poids, ses cheveux repoussaient et j'étais heureux. J'étais attiré par elle, petite humaine fragile, comme un aimant. Bonheur la nuit, horreur le jour. Ce qu'Alice vivait était au delà des mots. On la torturait, lui infligeait les pires souffrances, pourtant Alice ne m'en parlait jamais. Je savais ce qu'il se passait grâce à mon ouïe sur développée, et tout cela me mettait hors de moi.

La mémoire d'Alice commençait à flancher. Les électrochocs à répétition lui abîmaient le cerveau, et je voyais sa mémoire décliner de jour en jour.

J'hésitais à la transformer en vampire. Elle serait devenue ma compagne, aurait eu devant elle tout une vie pour profiter du bonheur, mais le risque que je ne sache pas me retenir était trop grand. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

Au bout d'un an, notre relation avait évolué. Je venais la voir le jour, et quelquefois je l'emmenais secrètement à l'extérieur, dans la forêt qui bordait l'asile. Elle adorait ça, et moi aussi. Nous partagions tout. Je crois qu'elle savait que j'étais un vampire. Ses visions devaient être assez claires pour qu'elle le devine aisément. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait fait allusion à ça. Je l'aimais. L'embrasser était devenu vital pour moi, dangereux, mais tellement grisant ! Je savais les abus qu'elle avait reçu, et recevait toujours, de la part de certains « docteur ». J'aurais voulu les tuer pour ça... Mais je m'étais promis de ne plus toucher au sang humain. Et puis, j'étais égoïstement fier de lui montrer ce qu'étais l'amour physique, le vrai...

Cette journée là était ordinaire. J'avais fouillé dans les papiers du bureau pour voir qu'aucune séance thérapeutique n'avait été prévue aujourd'hui. J'avais donc emmené Alice dans notre forêt, et on s'était allongé dans notre clairière préférée. Alice avait les joues rouges de froid. Je la trouvais magnifique. Je l'avais serrée dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Cela ne m'était plus si difficile. Alice avait frissonné de froid, ce qui m'avait obligé à écourter notre baiser. Elle m'avait alors sourit, de ce beau sourire qui me retournait le cœur. Elle avait ouvert la bouche... ses paroles étaient rares mais si précieuses pour moi... mais je lui ai posé l'index pour la faire taire, les narines frémissantes.

Une bourrasque de vent m'avait révélé la présence de deux vampires. Dont l'un, tout proche.

Ce fut comme si mon corps se glaçait de terreur. Ils avaient à coup sûr senti ma présence. Et celle d'Alice. Une humaine. Un repas...

Sans me soucier de son regard interrogateur, je l'avais prise dans mes bras, et couru, loin, le plus loin possible...

… Je cours encore. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Alice est si légère qu'elle ne ralentit pas ma course. Elle a peur, je le sens. Mais elle ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Je sais que les vampires me poursuivent. J'ignore pourquoi, mais le mâle a mis du temps avant de se lancer à ma poursuite, me donnant de précieuses minutes d'avance.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils veulent Alice. Ils sont plus rapides que moi, et plus jeunes que mes dix siècles d'existence. Soit je la transforme, maintenant, soit je la laisse en pâture mais dans les deux cas, ils auront ma peau.

J'aurai donné ma vie pour elle.

J'arrive devant un marécage. Je n'ai plus le choix. Lentement, je la dépose à terre. Elle saigne, et son sang dégage un odeur terriblement tentante. Je n'ai pas fait attention en courant et elle a dû se faire écorcher par une branche. Ma gorge me brûle. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Son regard apeuré me transperce, et ce coup ci c'est la tristesse qui me consume. C'est la dernière fois que je vois son visage. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire... mais les paroles meurent à peine sorties de ma bouche. Je gémis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Je ne veux pas mourir.

-Pardonne moi, réussis-je à murmurer avant de planter mes dents dans son cou.

Elle ne hurle pas. Son corps tressaute et je sens le sang envahir ma bouche. Le goût est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. J'essaye d'éjecter mon poison le plus vite possible dans ses veines. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. C'est si bon... Alice gémit ce qui me ramène à la réalité. Je défais mes lèvres de sa peau si douce. Son corps est agité de soubresauts, ses yeux révulsés, mais pas un son ne sort de sa bouche. Je cache son corps du mieux que je peux. J'espère que les traqueurs ne le détruiront pas...

Sans un regard en arrière, je me remets à courir, le cœur lourd.

Ils mettent pratiquement un jour pour me coincer. En premier, vient le mâle. Grand, blond, le regard pourpre, sauvage mais surtout meurtrier. Il est si furieux que ses membres en tremblent. Ce qui me ravit. Avec un peu de chance, ma mort sera rapide. Il m'a acculé contre une paroi rocheuse, en vrai professionnel. Je suis sûr que c'est un vrai traqueur.

Avec un grognement de rage, il m'attaque. Je défends chèrement ma vie... pour Elle. Je ne vais pas me laisser tuer sans rien faire !

Il est fort. Très fort. Je hurle de douleur quand il m'arrache le bras. A ce moment là, ma vision se trouble mais j'ai le temps de voir la femelle arriver. Elle a l'air aussi sauvage que le mâle. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et roux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer au Diable. Existe-t-il un paradis après la mort ? Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

-Prépare le feu, Victoria, gronde le traqueur.

Puis je sens tout mon corps se déchirer. Une odeur de brûlé se répand dans l'air. Tout est noir autour de moi. Je souffre horriblement.

J'ai donné ma vie pour elle.

**Voilà le prologue de mon histoire ! Je l'ai entièrement réécrit et il est plus long que je ne le pensais. Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'ai la flemme de me relire... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, à vrai dire il n'est pas vraiment comme je me l'imaginais mais bon :D **

**Une review pour avoir votre avis me ferai énormément plaisir !**

**A bientôt pour le premier chapitre ! **

**-Iankee**


End file.
